headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Films by year
1900s 1902 * Trip to the Moon, A 1907 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 1916 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 1920s 1927 * Metropolis 1930s 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong 1935 * Bride of Frankenstein, The 1940s 1940 * Invisible Man Returns, The * Invisible Woman, The 1941 * Mysterious Island 1942 * Invisible Agent, The 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1950s 1950 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Day the Earth Stood Still, The * Mysterious Island * Thing from Another World, The * Two Lost Worlds 1952 1953 * Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, The * It Came from Outer Space * War of the Worlds 1954 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Devil Girl from Mars * Gojira * Them! 1955 * Creature With the Atom Brain * Day the World Ended * Gigantis the Fire Monster * It Came from Beneath the Sea * Phantom from 10,000 Leagues, The * Quatermass Xperiment, The * Revenge of the Creature * Tarantula 1956 * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * Forbidden Planet * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * It Conquered the World * Rodan * X the Unknown 1957 * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Amazing Colossal Man, The * Attack of the Crab Monsters * Brain from Planet Arous, The * Deadly Mantis, The * Invasion of the Saucer Men * Monster That Challenged the World, The * Not of This Earth * Quatermass II * Unearthly, The 1958 * Attack of the 50 ft. Woman * Blob, The * War of the Colossal Beast 1959 * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Giant Behemoth, The 1960s 1960 * Dinosaurus * Last Woman on Earth, The 1961 * Gorgo * Mothra * Mysterious Island * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea 1962 * Day of the Triffids * Journey to the Seventh Planet * King Kong vs. Godzilla * Revenge of the Colossal Beasts * Underwater City, The 1963 1964 * First Men in the Moon * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster * Mothra vs. Godzilla 1965 * Dr. Who and the Daleks * Eye Creatures, The * Frankenstein Conquers the World * Godzilla vs. Mosnter Zero * Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet 1966 * Curse of the Swamp Creature * Fantastic Voyage * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster * Women of the Prehistoric Planet 1967 * Creature of Destruction * King Kong Escapes * Quatermass and the Pit * Mars Needs Women * Son of Godzilla * Yongary, Monster from the Deep 1968 * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Barbarella * Destroy All Monsters * Planet of the Apes 1969 * Godzilla's Revenge * Marooned 1970s 1970 * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Colossus: The Forbin Project 1971 * Clockwork Orange, A * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster 1972 * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Godzilla vs. Gigan 1973 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Battle for the Planet of the Apes * Genesis II * Godzilla vs. Megalon * Invasion of the Bee Girls * Six Million Dollar Man: Wine, Women and War * Westworld 1974 * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Phase IV 1975 * Death Race 2000 * Terror of Mechagodzilla 1976 * Futureworld * King Kong 1977 * Man from Atlantis * Man from Atlantis: The Death Scouts * Man from Atlantis: The Killer Spores * Man from Atlantis: The Disappearances * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope 1978 * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Star Wars Holiday Special * Superman 1979 * Alien * Black Hole, The * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Time After Time 1980s 1980 * Aliens are Coming * Flash Gordon * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back 1981 * Scanners 1982 * Blade Runner * E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial * Megaforce * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Swamp Thing * Thing, The * Tron 1983 * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Twilight Zone: The Movie * Xtro 1984 * 2010: The Year We Make Contact * Dune * Last Starfighter, The * Return of Godzilla * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Starman * Terminator 1985 * Back to the Future * Cocoon * Godzilla 1985 * Re-Animator * Weird Science 1986 * Aliens * Chopping Mall * Invaders from Mars * King Kong Lives * Short Circuit * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home 1987 * Cherry 2000 * Predator * RoboCop * Spaceballs 1988 * Akira * Alien Nation * Blob, The * Cocoon: The Return * Not of This Earth * Short Circuit 2 * Slugs 1989 * Back to the Future II * Beverly Hills Bodysnatchers * Bride of Re-Animator * Godzilla vs. Biollante * Quarantine * Return of Swamp Thing * Slipstream * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier 1990 * Back to the Future Part III * Jetsons: The Movie * Predator 2 * RoboCop 2 * Robot Jox * Total Recall 1991 * Eve of Destruction * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * Scanners II: The New Order * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter 1992 * Alien3 * Freejack * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Scanners III: The Takeover * Universal Soldier 1993 * Alien Intruder * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Battle Angel * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Jurassic Park * RoboCop 3 1994 * Alien Nation: Dark Horizon * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * M.A.N.T.I.S. * Scanner Cop * Star Trek: Generations * Stargate * TekWar * TekWar: TekLords * TekWar: TekLab * TekWar: TekJustice * Timecop 1995 * Alien Nation: Body and Soul * Godzilla vs. Destroyah * Judge Dredd * Scanner Cop II * Species 1996 * Alien Nation: Millennium * Alien Nation: The Enemy Within * Doctor Who * Femalien * Killer Tongue * Mars Attacks! * Rebirth of Mothra * Star Trek: First Contact * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies 1997 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Alien Nation: The Undara Legacy * Alien Resurrection * Event Horizon * Fifth Element, The * Leprechaun 4: In Space * Lost World: Jurassic Park, The * Men in Black * Rebirth of Mothra II * Starship Troopers 1998 * Babylon 5: The River of Souls * Babylon 5: Thirdspace * Femalien II: The Search for Kara * Gargantua * Godzilla * Lolita 2000 * Lost in Space * Rebirth of Mothra III * Soldier * Species II * Star Trek: Insurrection * Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms * X-Files: Fight the Future, The 1999 * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms * Escape from Mars * Godzilla 2000 * Matrix, The * My Favorite Martian * Roswell: The Aliens Attack * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business * Universal Soldier: The Return 2000s 2000 * 2001: A Space Travesty * Dune * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus * Hollow Man 2001 * A.I. Artificial Intelligence * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Jurassic Park III * Planet of the Apes * Raptor 2002 * Eight Legged Freaks * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Lilo & Stitch * Men in Black II * Minority Report * Star Trek: Nemesis * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2003 * Alien Hunter * Animatrix, The * Beyond Re-Animator * Children of Dune * Core, The * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * Hulk * Matrix Reloaded, The * Matrix Revolutions, The * Paycheck * Stitch: The Movie * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Timecop: The Berlin Decision 2004 * Alien vs. Predator * Butterfly Effect, The * Decoys * Dinocroc * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Godzilla: Final Wars * Species III * Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation * Thunderbirds 2005 * Æon Flux * Alien Apocalypse * Elektra * Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The * Island, The * King Kong * Mysterious Island * Quatermass Experment, The * Robots * Serenity * Swarmed * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * War of the Worlds * War of the Worlds (II) * Zathura: A Space Adventure 2006 * A for Andromeda * Android Apocalypse * Hollow Man II * Scanner Darkly, A * X-Men: The Last Stand 2007 * 30,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Invasion * Species: The Awakening * Transformers 2008 * 2012: Doomsday * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Dark Knight, The * Day the Earth Stood Still, The * Day the Earth Stopped, The * Death Race * Incredible Hulk * Iron Man * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Stargate: Continuum * Stargate: The Ark of Truth * Starship Troopers 3: Marauder * War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave * X-Files: I Want to Believe, The 2009 * 2012 * 2012: Supernova * 2084 * Aliens in the Attic * Astro Boy * Avatar * Land of the Lost * Monsters vs. Aliens * Star Trek * Terminator Salvation * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 2010 * Dinoshark * Iron Man 2 * Last Airbender, The * Mysterious Island * Predators * TRON: Legacy 2011 * Avengers, The * Battle: Los Angeles * Captain America: The First Avenger * Cowboys & Aliens * Dredd * Green Hornet, The * Mars Needs Moms * Paul * Real Steel * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Sucker Punch * Thor * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Universal Soldier: A New Dimension 2012 * Amazing Spider-Man * Avengers, The * Prometheus * Total Recall * Watch, The 2013 * Iron Man 3 * Man of Steel * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Thor: The Dark World * Wolverine, The 2015 * Avengers: Age of Ultron ---- Category:Lists